


Lost

by crimsonfate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ tangan-tangan itu masih memakan daging mereka ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

ledakan bom adalah lagu mimpi buruk bagi mereka  
setiap hari mereka menggumamkan doa-doa,  
agar negeri ini aman dari tangan kotor itu  
agar negeri ini damai abadi nan jaya  
dan tidak ada pengorbanan yang jatuh setiap waktunya

tangan-tangan kotor itu memakan daging mereka,  
tertawa bahagia akibat kelebihan ekstasi  
permainan konyol mengundang duka yang dalam,  
namun doa-doa itu masih terus digumamkan,  
agar negeri ini selamat  
hingga akhir hayat mereka

suara tangis memuncak saat matahari mulai redup  
awan menangis meraung-raung, sama seperti mereka  
tak ada yang peduli soal waktu lagi,  
tangan-tangan itu masih memakan daging mereka

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi yang dibuat tiga tahun lalu.


End file.
